MONTHLY ACTIVITIES: April 2019 Week 4: BIO CREATOR
INTRODUCTION For this week, we have a profile challenge. Participants will spin the wheel of profile options and whichever option they land on is the kind of thing they are to make a profile for. Now, if you really don’t want to go with what you landed on, you don’t have to, but try to venture outside the comfort zone a bit. It’s a good exercise to practice with something you aren’t used to. CHOOSE YOUR BIO HERE PROFILE CREATING Once you have your choice selected, there is a minimum amount of information you need to fill out for each type. The focus is to be able to create new information combined with established information. Character Profile This is for people’s fan characters, where you can talk about the fictional people you’ve created. These are the attributes to fill in *~Basic Info (Name, Age, Home, Species) *~Appearance (Height, build, colors, attire, mannerisms) *~Backstory (Character’s in-story history up to current point) *~Attributes (Powers, Skills, Likes, Dislikes, Possessions, Personality) *~Relationships (Family, Allies, Enemies, Romances) *~Meta Info (How the character was made/How they’ve been changed, character trivia) Area Profile This is for people’s places, where you can describe the fictional locations you’ve created. It can be any size as long as it’s an actual place in your verse: a castle, a kingdom, a planet, a store, etc. These are the attributes to fill in *~Basic Info (Name, Age, Location, Type of Area) *~Appearance (Size of area, Terrain, Structure, colors) *~Backstory (The location’s history up to current point) *~Attributes (Purposes of the area, contents inside of area, Economic/Physical State of the area) *~Relationships (Political affiliations, any other areas and/or characters involved with the area) *~Meta Info (How the area was made/How they’ve been changed, area trivia) Object Profile This is for people’s items, where you can describe the fictional things you’ve created. It can be any size as long as it is a sort of tool, food, or general object. It can be a weapon, a sandwich, even a teddy bear. NOTE: The object cannot be sentient. Otherwise, put it in the characters section. These are the attributes to fill in *~Basic Info (Name, Age, Location, Type of item) *~Appearance (Size of item, condition of item, colors, structure) *~Backstory (The item’s history up to current point) *~Attributes (Purposes of the item, all abilities of the item) *~Relationships (All owners of the object, involvement with other items and characters) *~Meta Info (How the object was made/How they’ve been changed, object trivia) RULES *~There will be no community-rule-breaking content as always. No porn, minimum gore, and please keep in mind the language you use. *~This activity is to create a new profile, so please don’t re-use things you’ve already made profiles for unless you are recreating them significantly. No copy-pasting information either. *~Please fill out all the information prompted with your profile. If you don’t have something to put in it, then explain why as best you can please. ENTRIES Strudel's Entry (Trisell) "Daricha's Dagger" Deathstroke's Entry "Phospho" Category:Activities